


A Brother for a Brother; A Son for a Son

by SoloShadowling



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alive Wilbur Soot, All my homies hate c!Dream, Angst, Dead TommyInnit, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied Character Death, March 1 spoilers, One Shot, Philza is kinda a bad dad tbh, Philza regrets, RIP, Sam Nook is a robot here, Short, Technoblade kinda regrets, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is sad now, Wilbur is sane once more, ambiguous ending, c!dream sucks, i made myself sad writing the second chapter, lotsa angst, mmmmm-i should be doing school work, not a lot of comfort tbh, now that i think about it there's barely any comfort, pls sir get better, sleepy bois as a family, then he promptly loses it, we gonna ignore canon a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShadowling/pseuds/SoloShadowling
Summary: Wilbur's alive! Woo! Pog!...Why does everyone look so sad then?- - - -Spoilers for Tommy's stream [March 1]
Relationships: Awesamdude & Sam Nook, No Romantic Relationship(s), Philza & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, They are family your honor - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Philza & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay
> 
> I know I need to work on other stuff but this just wouldn't leave my brain cause a n g s t
> 
> I actually considered making this Tommy seeing Wilbur in the afterlife, but the idea of Wilbur coming back after Tommy died, and like /just/ missing him? Good angst potential. Very good angst potential.
> 
> Also, this is really really late, considering this stuff happened like a week ago, but oh well-
> 
> NOTE/DISCLAIMER: This is based on the SMP CHARACTERS! It's all roleplay!

_A brother for a brother;_

_A son for a son._

_You don't need another,_

_Just leave the unwanted one._

When Wilbur came back, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting.

A celebration? Group hugs with joyful tears? Maybe a slap for being so stupid?

Whatever it was, it wasn't waking up alone with the whole SMP looking like it had been put through a desaturation filter. 

The grass wasn't as green. The poppies and tulips didn't have the same popping red. Even the sky was a dull gray, like it wanted to rain but there just wasn't enough water so instead it sulked. 

The SMP had certainly changed from when he was alive. For one, there used to be a beautiful nation where that crater now is. A wound to the center of the earth. Also, there were so many red weeds and vines crawling all over the landscape. It was kinda ugly and Wilbur had to resist the urge to grab a hoe and clean it up himself. 

He needed to find his family first. 

Walking along Prime path, everything seemed foreign yet familiar at the same time. Ghostbur wasn't the best with memories so they were still a little fuzzy and seemed to be corrupted by Ghostbur trying to forget. _Damn that ghost._

Before waking up to the mortal world, he was in a sleep like state--not in the beyond, but not quite in the human realm either. Overall, waking up made his head fuzzy and confused, his processing embarrassingly slow. Everything was still coming back; that much was true when he found that he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because he shouldn't be on this side of Bad and Skeppy's mansion. It was an impressive structure, but it was nothing compared to the monster beside it.

Towering with intimidation, the black prison struck a feeling of fear and unease into anyone who looked too long. Black, and red, and lava, and iron, and just _bad_. _Absolutely bad_. 

Something of Ghostbur's tickled the back of his brain, trying to get him to remember. Remember what? Who is in there? Why does it make him feel so sick and _blue_?

Wilbur never wanted to step foot in that place for the rest of his returned life. 

The man's pace was a little faster as he found the path once more. 

The mansion's lawn was completely wrecked and he felt bad for all the fixing the two would have to do. He spotted another new building in the distance, dark and red. It reminded him of a hotel. However, he knew where he was and he could find his way to Tommy's home. If there was anyone he needed to apologize to first, it was Tommy.

Poor kid. He went through so much. Loyalty was the boy's fatal flaw, following his brother into evil's gaping jaws. From wars to exiles to betrayals to death ~~(so, so much death)~~ ; but he was only sixteen. Sure, some of those events were necessary, but gods dammit, he was still a kid! He shouldn't have to experience those things until much later, if at all. 

He shouldn't have to watch his brother die in front of him.

But Wilbur was going to make it up to him! Maybe he'd take him out exploring, or go fishing, or get him a dog--or a cow! Brilliant! They could bring Tubbo too! He needed to apologize to him too. The whole festival stunt was a fucked up move, even if he didn't pull the trigger or order the execution, he never really _discouraged_ it.

Phil needed an apology as well. It must have broken him to have killed his son and then live with that guilt. Wilbur faltered in his step; it must have been so much worse seeing Ghostbur floating around.

Yeah. Phil definitely needed an apology. 

Tommy's little hole in the ground looked different than he remembered. A solemn cloud hovered over the area, making it look miserable despite the multitude of flowers decorating the lawn. He didn't think Tommy was that big of a flower fan...

" _Wilbur?_ " A voice asked gruffly, but from all those years living with the speaker, Wilbur knew it was in disbelief. The man turned, grinning.

"Techno! And Dadza! I've been looking for you!" Wilbur practically skipped towards them, quickly enveloping both of them in a hug. 

_Hugs_. He missed those so much. There's no one to hug in the afterlife. He didn't want to hug Schlatt (the feelings mutual) and Mexican Dream was really fucking weird. But now that he was physical again, he could hug whoever he wanted! 

Within reason, of course. 

"Will... You're alive? You're-You're actually here?" Phil sounded choked up, almost like he was about to cry. Tears of joy, he would guess--it's not everyday that your son comes back from the dead. 

"In the flesh!" He beamed, finally pulling away to look at them. He couldn't help but frown at Phil's puffy, red eyes and the dark bags under Techno's.

Those weren't for him.

Something else happened...

"What's wrong? What happened?" The two stiffened, and (damn the gods) his father looked like he was about to cry again. "Phil? Talk to me, man." 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill. Oh no.

The brunet looked to Techno in panic. The piglin hybrid didn't look any better emotionally, but at least he wasn't crying. "Techno? What going on? _What happened_?"

Techno only looked away.

"Wait." They were missing someone from their broken little family. "Where's Tommy?"

Both of them tensed, refusing to meet his gaze, like children guilty of stealing candy or breaking a vase. But he wasn't a total idiot: something happened to Tommy. 

Suddenly, tiny details started to make sense. The way everything seemed a little less lively, why there were so many flowers in front of his brother's house, the state of his father and brother-

" _Where the fuck is Tommy?_ " He didn't mean to sound so angry--or maybe he did, he wasn't sure. " _Where is he?!_ "

The hybrid mumbled something.

"What?"

He mumbled again, only slightly louder.

"Techno, I swear to the gods, _if you don't speak up_ -"

" _ **HE'S GONE, WILBUR!**_ "

...

_What?_

"What..?"

He stared into his twin's eyes. Never in the twenty-something years he's been alive has he ever seen _Technoblade_ so close to breaking down. Not during his first kill; not when his favorite horse (the one he raised since foalhood) died; not when he, his twin brother, who's been by his side since infancy, died by their father's hand.

Wilbur didn't want to believe it.

"He-He can't be dead. Tommy's the hero! Theseus! Heroes don't die! Not when their story isn't finished-" He turned away, facing anywhere but his family. The words died on his tongue as soon as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't believe it either. But Sam recovered the body, and we saw it-saw _him_. He's gone, Wilbur..."

"...How?"

"How what?"

"How did he die?" The anger was back, bubbling beneath his skin. "What killed him?"

"Dream." Phil was quiet. "Tommy was trapped in the prison, and Dream beat him to death."

There was a growing buzz in Wilbur's ears, like bees-no, _hornets_. He moved out of Technoblade's reach, feeling the grounding hand slip off. " _I'm going to kill him_."

"Wil-"

" _When I'm done with him, he'll be begging for mercy_ -"

"Wilbur, we can't just kill him. He has a book! One that can bring people back from the dead. We can bring Tommy-" Phil reached for his arm only to be hit away.

"No! Don't act like you care! You didn't care for _sixteen_ years. Why care now, huh? Because now you love him? Now that he's gone?!" He whipped towards Techno, "And YOU! Why's this so different that you're actually _so close_ to crying?! You didn't give a shit before! _Not even for me!_ "

You'd think that he'd go back to 'normal' after he came back; not with this angry fire, searching for TNT and something to destroy. 

"I'm going to kill that _green bastard-!_ " 

"What green bastard?"

The trio paused.

_"Dream._ " 

An eerily simple smile was painted on the man's mask, coupled with an ugly lime hoodie. He stood at a distance--if any of them tried to attack, he'd be able to get to safety within a second. "As you said, ' _in the flesh_.'"

"I'm going to run you thr-" Wilbur started forward, only to be grabbed by his family.

"Wilbur, calm down-"

" _Fuck you, I'm going to make him pay-_ "

"Wilbur!"

"Stop!"

Dream didn't seem too bothered by the vengeful brother, trying his best to reach him. "Let him go. See what happens if he tries to lay a finger on me."

The brunet stopped. He knew Dream's threat. Luckily, Phil spoke up before he could begin cursing.

"Dream, Techno and I want to make a deal."

"Oh really?" The man--almost a god--practically purred. Wilbur looked at them in shock.

"Tommy. Bring him back. We'll do anything." 

Wilbur grabbed his father's wrist, " _What are you doing?_ "

He was ignored. "Just name your price."

Dream hummed, tilting his head in thought. "Techno already owes me a favor."

"Then I'll owe you one." Philza, despite looking fairly broken and teary eyed, stood tall.

He paused, thinking once more. "What about your wings?" 

The Bois tensed. Wings were an avian hybrid's most prized possession; to ask for one to give them up was an act of utmost cruelty. It was bad enough that Phil had to keep them bound while he was on the SMP. 

Phil hesitated, something akin to horror in his eyes. Wilbur tightened his grip, "Don't you dare. We can find another way- we- _dammit._ "

"Deal."

"Phil!" 

"No!"

Unlike Techno, it was much less rare to see their father cry. Not to say he did it often, but Wilbur could at least count on two hands. Guess he'd need to add another finger...

They could feel Dream's wicked smile as he left his perch, jumping down with practiced grace. Phil gentlely pulled his arm from Wilburs grasp and stepped forward to meet Dream in the middle. His sons dared not follow, still shell shocked by how easily he was giving in. A Netherite axe, shimmering with purple enchantments was summoned forth and the cruel man--no, _monster_ \--gave it a few small swings, feeling the familiar weight. "You know, being in prison for all that time, I almost forgot how _good_ this felt in my hands... Now then... _Stand still_."

_Why did Techno and Wilbur just stand there? Why did time seem to slow milliseconds to minutes? How could they just let Dream get away with this?_

Time came back to them. Phil squeezed his eyes shut. Someone was screaming-- _was it him? was it Phil? Techno?_ \--and the two sons surged forward. _Much too late._

The axe stopped centimeters from the hybrid's shoulder. And the gods themselves took a shuddering breath. 

Dream cocked his head to the side, the playful smile on ceramic both fitting and distasteful. "Unfortunately, as much as I would _love_ to seal your fate and steal your wings, I wouldn't be able to uphold my end of the bargain."

Phil opened his eyes in a glare. " _What?_ "

Wilbur and Techno, now closer, took on the same look. The brunet spoke, "What do you mean? Why not?!"

The _devil_ tapped his temple. "I forgot how to."

"Don't you have a book? Isn't that what Schlatt gave you?" Techno pushed, crossing his arms. 

"Well you see: the last copy was up here." He tapped his head once again. "Getting out of the prison was a bitch though; got a concussion, and welp, now I can't remember. I had already burned the book once I was finished."

"You _WHAT?!_ " 

"Well, I mean, Tommy was the only one that really had a use for the book, plus what kind of admin would I be if I just let people run around with that sort of knowledge." He took a deep breath. "But now that he's gone, what's the use? It's not like anyone's _actually_ gonna revive the brat. You guys just feel guilty cause he's 'family,' am I right? Kid went down with barely a fight, by the way. It was so _satisfying_ to see him _broken_ -"

The sharp crack of knuckles connecting to ceramic echoed across the area. The mask fell to the ground with a light thump, green eyes staring shocked. Wilbur's punch was unexpected, red blooming on his skin. Phil and Techno were equally surprised. It was almost as if the man had glitched--behind them one moment, in front of them the next. But before anyone else could process was was going on, Dream was grabbed by the collar of his hoodie, staring into angry eyes.

One thing that people don't quite realized about Wilbur and Techno's kinship is that they _are_ in fact biological twins.

And Dream is easily reminded when he sees those eyes red in bloodlust. _Lust for his blood_ _._

"Wilbur. Put me down." He said calmly.

" _Like **fucking** I will." _Wilbur growled, tightening his grip. 

"You know, I like you. I like what you do and how you get it d- _ACK!_ "

" _Shut it, right now. If you can't bring Tommy back,"_ He flashed a grin with small tusks hidden by his lips, " _Then I guess we don't need you either."_

Dream inhaled sharply, whipping out his trusty axe, only for it to be bat away like a toy. The hybrid brought his free hand up, displaying dark, claw-like nails, and Dream struggled in his grip. 

This wasn't like his competition with Techno, in fact, Technoblade may have been holding back then. This was fueled by pure anger, and anger typically makes people sloppy, but Wilbur wasn't your typical person, no. He lived with insanity. He knew how to use his anger to get what he wants, what he craves.

And right now:

 _He wants Dream dead_. 

"TECHNO! I'm calling in my favor! _Tell your wack-ass brother to stand the hell down!_ "

Wilbur paused, glancing at Technoblade. Dream could tell that the pinket was seriously considering letting him die by Wilbur's hands, but he knew better; Techno was an honorable man. He'd give Dream at least a day before they started hunting him. 

"Wilbur." Techno commanded, simply. 

With a growl and a glare, he dropped Dream on his feet, the blond stumbling momentarily. "Thank y-"

"Save it. Unless you suddenly remembered what the book said, you have twelve hours before we track you down and take your last life. Understand?"

He nodded meekly. _Fucking hell, he was a god here! Why was he acting like some sort of lame peasant?_

~~Dream forgets that he is facing three beings who surpass what is considered mortal; the Blood God, the Angel of Death, and Chaos's Chosen.~~

~~And he fucked with each of them.~~

~~They're done playing by his rules.~~

"Before you start counting..." He looked to Wilbur, "I figured I'd let you know that Tommy's dead because of you."

Wilbur bristled, his brother about to open his own mouth but he held up one finger in silence. "Why's that Dream?"

"To bring someone back, you need to trade a life for a life. He gave up his last one for you." Without the mask, they could see Dream's true, demented smile. "I hope that haunts you to the grave."

"Your time starts now, _Dream_. Get packing." Techno stepped forward to stand by his brother's wide eyed side. The neon green clad man didn't take another moment and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Wilbur could feel the tears.

_Tommy... He was gone. Because of him..._

"We'll find a way, Wil. We'll bring him back." Phil put a hand on his shoulder, "Together. Then we can be happy again."

He nodded, not daring to look at his father.

There were still some hard feelings--betrayals aren't forgiven in a night--but maybe, just maybe... _It'll be alright._

_A brother for a brother;_

_A son for a son._

_You don't need another,_

_Just leave the unwanted one._

_Golden trees and painted lilies,_

_Girls all dressed up in their frillies._

_A summer day,_

_Another way._

_Don't forget me,_

_You hold the key._

_Remember how we got here._


	2. Extra bit because I couldn't help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While three people were plotting the death of a green, blobby boi, and everyone else was mourning the lose of someone so young and semi-dear (it's heavily debated, tbh), no one thought to let Sam Nook know what happened.
> 
> \----
> 
> (aka haha happiness, what's that? i only know angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was chilling at lunch, finishing up my measly yogurt, think about this and just general angst stuff- so now this extra chapter exists.
> 
> mlep.
> 
> [the only reason this part is here is because i didn't want to make a whole other work]

To start it out simply: Sam Nook is a robot.

A complex redstone and magic creation that took weeks to perfect into the best friend a kid could ever ask for. 

Especially if that kid was still recovering from the abusive state that influenced his everyday life. 

If you weren't stupid, you could see how he flinched at the sound of TNT; the way he looked at lava pits with something akin to longing; how he got quieter everytime someone began yelling.

The boy used to be a ball of energy--excited, bouncing, full of potential--but now he is much less of that and breaching on more of the opposite. 

Awesamdude recognized this and created a friend for Tommy. Tubbo and Ranboo seemed to be otherwise occupied most of the time, and everyone else was either busy, crazy, or simply untrustworthy whether because past interactions with Tommy or they were just to much of a stranger. Sam Nook was meant to be loyal and helpful, his first task being building Tommy's dream hotel. 

He would only take orders from Sam or Tommy and was given enough 'common sense' to keep Tommy away from a self (or otherwise) destructive route. He could build complex structures, fight with the skill level of a seasoned gladiator, and was able to recognize most emotional tell tales (something Sam was quite proud of being able to program into him).

Sam Nook was loyal to Tommy and guarded BigInnit Hotel with his life. The nice thing about robots is that they don't have human needs; they don't sleep, eat, digest, need companions, etc. He could stand at the front desk all day waiting for Tommy to return from his prison visit. 

It's been a while.

Jack Manifold, Tommy's newest hire, was frankly untrustworthy. Tommy had only been gone for a few days and the man already wanted to rebrand the whole hotel! What kind of employee did that?! When Tommy got back, he was going to inform him of this unprofessional behavior immediately. Hopefully the boy would have enough sense to fire him before anything worse happened.

Another few days passed.

If robots could worry, he'd be pulling his hair out by now. But they can't. 

Tommy was still absent. No one would give him an estimated time frame or tell him how Tommy was doing.

He should have known something was wrong when he saw Dream outside of the hotel, idly walking a long the path. The green man was _whistling_ , a happy little tune (something his processors recognized as an upbeat version of Mellohi, if there could every be something like that). Dream wasn't heading towards the hotel though--lucky for him, because if he even stepped _foot_ on the property, Sam Nook would have to do a little more cleaning than usual (no that he minded in this case, it was his job). 

Another odd sight was Wilbur, not Ghostbur, the alive one, walking down the same path an hour or two later. If Sam could have feelings, they would be mixed about this alive version of Ghostbur. Tommy didn't talk about him a lot, but it was always a mix. The boy was either recounting a story from his childhood with a fond-sad smile or glaring at nothing, grumbling about how stupid and 'what a bitch' Wilbur was. 

He wasn't sure how to feel about Wilbur, seeing as he wasn't supposed to, but he wasn't above punching him if necessary. 

He could hear the yelling all the way from the hotel. 

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into a month, and the boy never returned to the hotel. If Sam Nook could have unique thoughts, he would have thought Tommy forgot about him (but he doesn't; robots with such advanced AI lead to nothing good).

Jack Manifold was still running the hotel and Sam _really_ couldn't wait for Tommy to get back. Manifold treated him like a _robot_ ; Tommy treated him like a _friend_. 

Robots aren't suppose to feel anything. They aren't supposed to have unique thoughts. 

_Gods, he misses Tommy_.

Sam Nook's creator, Awesamdude, eventually came around to the hotel. 

"HELLO **AWESAMDUDE**! WHAT BRINGS YOU AROUND HERE?" The almost cartoonish sounds were played in the background.

"Hi Nook, just checking in. How 're you doing?" The creeper hybrid moved his mask away, gently smiling. 

"I AM WELL, JUST WAITING FOR **TOMMYINNIT** TO RETURN. DO YOU HAVE ANY NEWS OF WHEN HE WILL BE RELEASED?"

Sam (the creator) stilled, smile dropping. "What?"

" **TOMMYINNIT** HAS YET TO RETURN FROM THE PRISON. DO YOU KNOW WHEN HE'LL BE BACK?"

"No-No one told you?"

"TOLD ME WHAT?"

The hybrid hesitated, taking a shaky breath. "He's-He's not coming back, Nook."

Robots can't feel, but Sam Nook felt hurt by that statement. "WHY NOT?"

"He..." He pursed his lips. "He, um, didn't want to live on the SMP anymore. So now he's somewhere else..."

"OH..." Nook did not feel disappointed, he couldn't. "CAN I VISIT HIM?"

Sam looked so torn. That was a sign of distress.

" **AWESAMDUDE** , ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

"Um, yeah, yeah." The distress and sadness didn't stop. Sam was lying. "Can you turn around for me?"

"OKAY!"

Sam was quiet, but Nook could feel him open up the hidden panel where the 'computer bits' of him were. He check the different chips and lines before resting his hand on Nook's shoulder, squeezing softly. 

"I'm gonna miss you buddy." His voice was quiet, trembling almost.

"DON'T WORRY. IT'LL BE OKAY." The typical line of comfort. Sam was about to flip the switch, almost missing the uncharacteristically soft and definitely not programmed: " _I'll miss you too. Thank you, Awesamdude._ "

Unfortunately, the action was already in motion. The switch was flipped and Sam Nook went still, limbs drooping slightly. Sam watched the light drain from his creation’s eyes—eerily dead and lifeless. Another part of his heart broke.   
  
  


Sam (the creator, and now the only aware Sam) took another shaky breath, letting tears slip down his scale-like face. He was proud of his creation and he wished it never had to come to this, but Tommy was gone. Sam Nook wasn’t needed.

Yeah, maybe Tubbo or Ranboo could have used him, but it wouldn’t have felt right. The hybrid picked up the machine, which was surprising light for its size, and began his trek back home, nothing to accompany him but silence and memories...  
  
  


Sam Nook was a robot created specifically for Tommyinnit. And without a purpose, he was put to rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lowkey, this will probably be the only work I write that is exclusively set in the DSMP.]
> 
> I'm not that proud of this, and I considered just deleting it instead of posting but I'm tired and don't care that much atm.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
